bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Yama/Gallery
Film Screenshots big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-110.jpg BH6-Bot Fight Ring.png|Yama vs. Punk Bot Fighter BH6 - Bot Fighter vs Yama.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-171.jpg|Yama wins big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-187.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-204.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-228.jpg|Yama mocks his next opponent, Hiro big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-256.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-259.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-269.jpg|Yama bot-fights Hiro big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-272.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-288.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg|Yama wins again big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-314.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-327.jpg Bh6 Little Yama.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-365.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-400.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-417.jpg|Little Yama is destroyed big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg Yama mad at Hiro.jpg|"No one hustles Yama!" big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-473.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-476.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-477.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-480.jpg|Megabot attacks Yama big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-517.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-531.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-581.jpg|Yama, Tadashi and other bot-fighters are jailed TV series BH6IntroVillains.png DibsBR2.png|Threatening Dibs Yama Shocked.png DibsBR3.png DibsBR4.png Obake calls Yama.png|Yama receives a call from Obake Yama Mr. Sparkles.png Artifact on screen.png Yama cellphone.png Yama leaves.png AngryYama.png YamaHiro.png|Yama meets Hiro again. Yama threatens Hiro.png Yama sees Hiro's ID.png Baymax Returns 18.jpg Paperweight1.png Yama Office.png|Yama in his office Yama's thugs.png Crumbling office.png Yama Bodyguard 1.png Yama Bodyguard 2.png|Yama defends himself with his henchman Frozen Yama.png|Frozen by Honey Lemon YamaProduction.png|Yama's Baymax Clones Yama1.png Yama enters building.png Elevator Going Up.png Yama in elevator.png Elevator hacked.png|Obake hacks the elevator Elevator fall.png YamaElevator.png ObakeScreen.png Worried Yama.png Yama and Clone.png YamaBaymaxDoor.png Yama Scanned.png|Scanned by Baymax Yama and Baymax.png Yama Paperweight.png Yama runs.png Yama pocket glow.png Train!.png Yama train.png|Yama evades the train YamaMomakase1.png|Yama meets Momakase YamaFoodFight.png Yama blueprints.png Yama points at Momakase.png Momakase argues with Yama.png Yama refuses to pay.png Yama Angry.png YamaMomakase2.png Yama leaves Momakase's office.png YamaMomakase3.png|Yama returns to Momakase's office YamaDisruptor.png Disruptor taken from Yama.png Yama betrayed.png Yama eats poisoned sushi.png|Poisoned with sushi Yama falls.png Poisoned Yama.png Yama SH1.png Yama meets super-Hiro.png Yamas.png|Yama and Mega Yama Baymax gets Yama.png Baymax catches Mega Yama.png Yama platform.png Yama scanned Baymax.png Yama phone.png|Pressuring Trevor Yama Wendy.png Yama children.png Volcanoes.png|Yama sees the children's experiments Yama notices.png Yama sees Hiro.png|Yama sees Hiro sneaking in Yama and thugs.png Yama and Mega Yama.png Yamas escape.png|Yama and the upgraded Mega Yama escape Yama rides Mega Yama.png|Yama sees Big Hero 6 following him Yama smile.png Mega Yama henchmen.png Yama wall.png Go Go flashdrive.png|Go Go takes the flash drive Yama pink.png Distortion.png|Mega Yama's armor deflects Baymax's rocket punch Yama sea.png|Yama sees his robot fail Yama pizza.png Yama yells at Hiro.png Yama MM.png|Yama orders his minions to get Hiro Fred villain cardboards 2.png Yama and Ringleader.png|Yama and his assistant Yama and Ringleader 2.png Hiro sees Yama.png Yama tablet.png TBF1.png Yama wins.png|Yama wins the match Yama cheered.png Hiro Yama rematch.png Yama and Little Yama.png Little Yama TBF.png Yama loses.png|Yama loses against Hiro Samba de Yama.png|Yama at his samba class Fate of the Roommates 10.jpg Comics The Winning Robot.png Yama's revenge.png Yama and Big Yama.png Yama chase.png Baymax heals Yama.png Yama gets controller.png Big Yama destroyed.png You cheated again.png Games YamaDCR.png|''Disney Crossy Road'' Concept art Yama luchador concept.png|Yama as a wrestler Yama wrestler.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg|Wrestler Yama as one of Yokai's henchmen Yama baths.png Yama tattoos.jpg Yama render concept.jpg Yama Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Yama and the Fujitas concept art_.jpg|Mob Boss Yama acting as the Fujitas' boss Yama designs.png Yama concept eating.png Yama rips clothes concept.png Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Category:Character galleries